Nowadays, traditional method of buying tickets on the counter has reduced due to availability of an option of buying tickets using computer system with internet. Buyer can buy tickets and the seller can sell tickets online using internet and electronic commerce. Buying tickets or any goods using internet has reduced cost as the buyer can remotely purchase tickets or goods. Internet also provides an effective advertisement platform for the sellers. Therefore, sellers actively use the internet to offer, sell and distribute tickets to take advantage of the many benefits provided by the Internet and electronic commerce.
Further, US patent publication No's: 20080103934 and 20110320227 of StubHub describes a system and method of illustrating and locating at least one ticket in an event venue. The system is a network-based system which implements an online ticket marketplace for buyers and sellers of tickets for live events such as sports, concerts, theater, and other entertainment events. The StubHub online ticket marketplace enables convenient, reliable, and secure transactions at fair market value and provides ticket fulfillment services, even for “sold out” events. But StubHub uses predefined mapping between the tickets and sections on the interactive map done on server side. These mapping are stored on the server and thus the tickets and maps are tightly bound together. To use this system to power a different collection of ticket inventory will require modifications to the server information to allocate tickets.
Therefore there is no platform which provides accurate association of the Ticket on the Interactive Venue Map using a Client Side Algorithm, or similar web browser language in which the execution happens on the buyer's computer or device, when no prior association exists in Tickets and Venue Map Sections.